


Wrong Turn: RE Biohazard

by elleell9, Jinxgirl



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Wrong Turn (2003)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Resident Evil 7 crossover, Resident Evil Biohazard/ Wrong Turn crossover, Resident Evil: Biohazard, Wrong Turn Movie, Wrong Turn crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleell9/pseuds/elleell9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxgirl/pseuds/Jinxgirl
Summary: This is a fic that I thought of, instead of the Baker family, I replaced it with the Wrong Turn characters from the infamous Wrong Turn series. This is just something I'm toying around with **incomplete** until I decide whether or not to keep writing. Feed backs and thoughts are welcomed.





	Wrong Turn: RE Biohazard

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feed back. I'm unsure whether or not to write more.

Ethan woke up to the soft patter of drops on his head, his eyelids fluttered open; his body felt numb and weak, trying to move his limbs confirmed he still wasn’t aware of his surroundings. His vision was a blur, as if he was stuck looking through a thick cloud of fog; his senses were robbed of him. He squinted at the bright light above his head; everything felt so strange and so very unfamiliar. He went to rub his eyes, before he realized his arms were tied down. Wincing, Ethan let out a pained groan, his head was ringing and he felt a stinging sensation picking at his forehead. His memories came back to him like pieces of a puzzle; the last fragment he could remember, was wandering around the abandoned house, looking for the only family he had. His beloved Mia, the only person that ever mattered to him was ripped away, out of his grasp. Ethan remembered that horrible summer night, where him and Mia went out camping.. And how he was helpless to her aid in saving her from the horrors of the unknown that came, and took her without a trace; Ethan would never forget that maniac, and distinct laughter he heard before they were attacked. Her screams and cries haunted him; the image of her getting dragged off into the woods forever burned into his memory. It had been over a year since her disappearance before he was able to track her down, after many restless nights of clue gathering, dead ends and confusion.  
Going down into the basement, and hearing that chilling, unforgettable maniac laugh before all he saw was a bat swing at him and total darkness was the last thing that he saw before waking up to being tied down. Anxiety and fear overcame his senses, his heart beating a million miles a minute, as if he ran a marathon. “I’ve gotta get out of here… fast.” He reassured himself, talking silently and wiggling his arms out of the rope that held him prisoner to the chair. Ethan struggled, but managed to free one of his arms. Reaching for his gun on his holster, he found nothing. Typical, he thought. Focusing on his surroundings spiked fear and chilled him to the bone.  
The dim light offered no hospitality, instead, it intensified the horror image of a mess of saws, chains, and the reek smell of death and decay befouled at his nose. He shakily went to wipe his head, then glanced down at the mess in his hand. It was not water that was dripping on him earlier, instead it was crimson and thick. Blood. Ethan panicked, and slowly looked up to see a corpse, hanging up on the roof; mangled like a trophy. Slowly getting up from the chair, he gagged at the sight of the dead body, he turned away and barfed up whatever was left in his stomach. “What the f--” Ethan jumped back, and slipped on the mess on the floor.. No matter how much he prepared himself for fucked up shit, he couldn’t prepare for what lied in front of him which was a mess of human body parts that consisted of arms, legs, torsos, heads all piled on the floor.  
Ethan’s attention was quickly caught from an incoherent scream, it sounded female, but with the distance it was difficult to tell. Uncertainty picked at him. He wandered off in the basement, looking for anything to use as a weapon. The basement was something out of a grind house movie; chains, rusty saw blades, and the mess of dead bodys heightened that affect. He was in awestruck, staring down at the lifeless, and limbless corpses that surrounded him. The feeling of nausea and sadness overcame him. All of the people who were taken and never made it… He wondered how many lives were taken; he remembered seeing a shit ton of missing posters at the gas station that he stopped by before venturing out into this god forsaken isolated hell hole; their corpses rotting in the basement of some freak’s sick, twisted nightmare. Ethan knew once he got out of this, he was going to have get the damn S.W.A.T team, the whole fucking army down here. That’s if he ever made it out of here. He had no idea how many twisted, mutant fucks were around. Searching cautiously, he finally found what looked like a promising weapon; which seemed to be a hunting knife. If only he had his damn gun, he’d feel a lot safer.  
He heard the scream coming from outside, but trying to find his way out of the place felt like a maze. His memory was like a fog, and trying to back track to how he got in was difficult to remember. “Good job, shithead. You’re gonna fucking die in this shit hole and there goes Mia’s chance of surviving.” He mumbled to himself, before slowly making his way around the house. The place was like a mansion; dozens of rooms, different hallways leading to other ends of the house, except this place looked like it could use a good cleaning, Ethan thought. Eventually, he stumbled upon one of those mutants; asleep, soundly on a ruined couch. His face looked as if someone beat him repeatedly with an iron pan with nails. The skin on the side of his mouth was gone, and the mess of hair on his head was only patches of hair. He wore coveralls that looked like they had never been washed, it was stained with what he could guess was blood, and mud. Or perhaps shit. Ethan’s heart was racing, the floor boards under him creaked due to age and the ruin of the house. He carefully tip toed his way out of there; finding a door that led outside. He sighed out of relief, but this wasn’t over. Running towards the screams, Ethan came upon a shack-looking house that seemed like a secondary location for the creepy fucks. “I’m coming, Mia. I’m coming.”  
________

 

Seeing the road, hope rose again, and she had started to run, eager smile lighting her features. So close…so close to freedom, back to Ethan, back home.--But then they were there; weapons in hands, seizing Mia with savage cries, ripping her from his reach. Her screams echoed throughout the forest grounds. They'd kill her, chop her to tiny pieces and store her organs in jars all while laughing away. They'd torture her while she was still alive, giving her as much suffering and fear as possible, enjoying her angony.  
Except it had must’ve been over a year since they’ve kept her captive, which felt like an eternity, as a slave, a puppet to them. Why they kept her alive for a long time was beyond her. A few times out of the three mutant brothers, the ugliest one she thought, tried eating her a couple of times before the other two brothers stepped in and beat the ugly brother merciless. They spoke with grunts, she figured out that’s how they communicated. Like cavemen. They kept her in a cage, or sometimes they tied her up in shackles so she wouldn’t get away. A few attempts of running away, they beat her, and on the 4th time she got away, she was sure they were going to kill her. They came close to decapitating her with an axe. Yet she was lucky and escaped death; but the only way to avoid getting hurt was obeying their orders… She couldn’t understand why they just didn’t end her misery already and kill her. On her fourth attempt, the oldest and less mutant-looking had shot an arrow through her leg to prevent her from getting away. It sure did, but then she had to worry about an infection later if she was still alive. Throwing Mia over his shoulder, he ripped the arrow out of her leg, not caring about her screams and kicking. He was a lot stronger than she was, it seemed like these mutants had a high pain tolerance and had a crazy amount of strength than the normal average man.  
**INCOMPLETE

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I borrowed one part from “Jinxgirl”s work, from her fanfic “Moments.” (Also a Wrong Turn fic) the part where Mia is running away. Just the first part of the paragraph of her running away, I didn’t copy it exactly, I tweaked it a bit from her work. (Giving her credit since I kinda took it for inspiration. Other than that, the rest of the work is 100%mine.)


End file.
